A Night of Change
by TsunamiWolf
Summary: Ahsoka goes through a strange night, which leaves her with a lot on her mind. Unfortunately, or maybe actually fortunately, for her, Nyx has something to entertain her with because of a bet he made with Tera. How will this night change Ahsoka's life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Boo!"

"Really Nyx? You really think you can scare me with a simple jump?", I said, looking up from my holobook to look at Nyx.

"I mean, I thought it was worth a shot. I am trying to beat Tera yo it", he said dusting himself.

"I see. This is about that silly contest you two made. Whoever scares me first wins something", I said going back to my story.

"Not just anything. The winner gets a date with someone very special at the restaurant without the others interruption", he explained, taking my book.

"Oh really? Who's Tera taking?", I asked curiously.

"The same person I'd take on a date", he said grinning.

"And who is that?", I asked. Would they both really try to take me on a date? Maybe they're taking someone else.

Nyx forgave me for hiding my identity a while ago, and we've gotten along great these last few months. Are we ready to try and start a more serious relationship?

"I'm not sure you know her", he answered. Is he trying to trick me or giving me hints?

"Guess I'll have to ask Tera", I said, standing up from the couch, getting my book back.

"Ha! Good luck with that!", he said.

I roll my eyes at him and head to my room, "Where are you going?", he asked, staying in place.

"To my room to finish my book in peace", I said, not turning back.

"Alright, but I'll find a way to scare you one day!", he promised before I closed my door.

I sighed and sat on my bed. Maybe I'll finish my book after three weeks of interrupted reading. Not knowing how it ended was driving me insane!

'It was a strange time. The day was coming closer, the sky was getting gray and my heart was turning black.

To the outside, a small deal, but to me and the child beside me, it was the end. We knew what was really happening here. And we hated it. Hated being tortured, killed, and brought back to life, to go through it all over again.

Our plan was to escape tonight, when they try to move us. What they didn't think of was that the experiments we were submitted to would help us bring the end to this orde-'

Oh come on, not again. These headaches are getting on my last nerves! I should go to a doctor but, I don't really trust any of them. Each time they get weaker so I suppose I'm getting better.

I put the book on my nightstand and held my head for a minute. Why do I feel so dizzy?

I slowly lay down on my side and close my eyes.

For a moment I just see black. Well I suppose I do have my eyes closed.

I open them up and sit up. Everything around me is completely white. On the bright side my headache is gone.

I stand up and start walking around, "Is anyone there?", I ask, trying to find something or someone.

I feel secure here, like I've been here before. I start hearing a strange beep coming from behind me. I turn around and see a door, just floating there.

Walking to it, I look around. After a few seconds I open it and just see black. It's kind of hypnotic, and creepy. I try to close the door but can't.

Wait, did I step inside. Looking around, I'm surrounded by darkness now. I t feels suffocating and empowering.

I feel a little sick. I'm in the white room again in the blink of an eye. Then I'm switching in between rooms, starting to see things reaching for me, trying to grab me.

I try to fight back, or at least back away. It being useless I suddenly start to panic, not feeling my arms and legs, only thinking how I'm trying to get out of this. Away from whatever I stumbled upon. Regretting taking a rest earlier.

I start blacking out.

"Boo!", I heard feeling hands touching my back.

"AH!", I screamed, jolting upwards, hitting whoever was behind me. Turning around, ready to attack, I see Nyx rubbing his head.

"Jeez, I didn't think I'd scare you this badly", he said, laughing slightly.

"Nyx! I'm going to kill you!", I exclaimed glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I was going to scare your lekku off", he said hugging me tightly, "Are you alright? I've never seen you this scared".

"You got lucky, I was having a nightmare", I said.

"I guess I saved you from a terrible ending", he said, letting go of me.

"Oh, my hero! Wish you had arrived a few minutes earlier", I said jokingly.

"Hey, even perfect princes like me are a little late sometimes", he said like the dork he is.

Man, I have to get over this crush.

I roll my eyes at his comment and smile, "Well, you won the bet, how will you prove it to Tera?", I asked.

"I recorded the whole thing", he said, showing his camera.

"You recorded me while I was sleeping!", I exclaimed. Honestly I'm mad, but at the same time I trust him enough not to strangle him to unconsciousness.

"Well, you should probably get to that. I think I'm going to take a nap. I don't feel fully awake right now", I said.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your sleep", he said standing up and walking out of the room, closing the door.

I lay down again and close my eyes, returning into the mess that was my mind.

I open my eyes and see the white room again. Maybe I should stay down this time, see where I end up.

After a few seconds I'm back in the black room, then in the white, black, white, black, white. Backing away, being approached menacingly.

It's all being repeated. Me feeling paralyzed, panicked, and finally blacking out. Except this time, Nyx didn't pull me out of the trance.

I felt like I was disappearing for a moment. Finally I started hearing mumbles around me. Then I started to feel my legs again.

"Look, we can't fight anymore, she's taken over", said a female.

"Ugh, are you sure that neither of us can take over?", said a male voice, "How could a regular force user beat both of us?".

"Maybe because we don't belong here", said the female.

I stir a bit, and stand up slowly.

"Great! Now she's awake!", exclaimed the male.

I balance myself, opening my eyes, "Who are you two exactly?", I say, finally laying my sight upon the two siblings.

"No! It can't be you two! You're dead. Never to corrupt, bother or inconvenience anyone ever again", I said.

"We were able to survive inside of you", said the Daughter from Mortis, making my stomach sink.

"But, how? You died on separate occasions and why me?, And why now?", I said, starting to pace around.

"We both got into your system somehow, I possessed you and so a little of me remained inside you. And my sister revived you with the little energy she had left, therefore entering and becoming a part of you", said the Brother of Mortis.

"Wait, you possessed me? Wait, revived… I died at some point?!", I exclaimed.

"Ugh, simple mortal", he said annoyed.

"Sorry, about him. And yes to both of those questions. Now The reason we've surfaced into a more individual state of conscious is because you entered the sith temple, which made him more powerful", she said, pointing at her brother.

"Don't worry, he can't get powerful enough to take control, he'll just be annoying from this day forward. I've actually been here the whole time, I just figured you'd like to feel alone in you're own mind", she said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Unfortunately, she's right", he said.

"Now, you should wake up and go on you're date", she said.

"What date?", I asked.

"Disgusting. Romance", I heard the son in the background.

"I've been seeing through you're eyes ever since I revived you. I totally think you and Nyx would make an adorable couple. Now go!", she exclaimed.

In that moment I had a single thought.

"You're just like Tera", I managed to say before waking up.

Ugh my head. I guess that I'm going to have those two in my mind for the rest of my life. Great.

'I know, we're all so happy', I heard the son say sarcastically.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review and have a spooky Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sigh, annoyed.

In that moment, someone knocked on my door, "Come in", I say.

Nyx walks in, looking a little fancier than usual, "Hi 'Soka. Remember the contest I had with Tera? Guess who's joining me on a date tonight?", he said.

"The mystery woman?", I replied.

"Which is you, so get ready for the best date you've ever had", he said smiling widely.

"Alright. It won't be so hard since it would be my first official date ever", I said, "I'll be ready in a few minutes".

He nodded and walked away. Judging by what he was wearing, it's not very fancy.

'Do a simple dress', said the Daughter.

Simple dress it is then.

I find a nice blue casual dress that Tera had insisted I take when I lived with her for a month.

—

After getting ready, Nyx takes me to Tera's diner for a date.

"Well I'm closing for the night. That means you'll have the place to yourselves and will have to close up afterwards", said Tera, handing the keys to Nyx, "I left your favorite dishes on a table for two. Enjoy your date!", she finished teasingly.

I roll my eyes. Somehow I think she purposely tried to let Nyx win. She's been trying to get us together ever since we became friends.

'I'd say it's about time too', said the Daughter. Thanks for the support!

"Thanks! We'll have a great time as long as you don't interrupt us by spying or shouting something in the middle of our date", said Nyx, taking the keys from Tera.

She laughs slowly, "Yeah, yeah. A deal is a deal. I can always just watch the security footage tomorrow and gush over your awkwardness", she said, turning around and leaving before Nyx could say a snarky remark.

I shrugged and closed the door, "Do you think she'll actually do that?", I ask.

"Definitely. She probably hid a microphone under our table or something", responded Nyx crossing his arms.

'I mean I would've done that', said the Son.

I giggle lowly, "I meant actually let us have a date alone", I said.

Nyx is silent for a moment before laughing, "I doubt she'll do that, but hey, we should trust her", he said.

"Well, follow me my lady, a table awaits", he said, pretending to be fancy.

'Finally, your actually doing something', said the Son.

Could you be quiet? Just for now! I'll deal with you later.

Silence. I guess I'll have peace on my date.

"Why of course sir, we mustn't let our food get cold", I said, imitating his 'fancy' tone, trying not to sound annoyed.

We walk to a table in the middle of the restaurant that has two chairs, a small candle, and two plates of delicious looking food with beverages.

"Did Tera do this by herself?", I ask.

"If it creeps you out, then yes. If you think it's romantic and cute, then I'll be free to take the credit", answered Nyx sitting down.

I follow his lead and sit down opposite to him, "So that's a yes", I reply.

He just grins and starts eating, "Huh, so this is what a date looks like?", I said, starting to eat too.

"Well, we usually talk first, but since the food is already here, we should probably eat first, talk later", he said, plunging another spoonful of food into his mouth.

"I suppose that makes sense. I'll let you take the lead since you've actually been on dates before", I said smiling.

He swallowed his food before saying, "Ha. I guess I'm glad you think so highly of me" - "Don't let it go to your head", I quickly interrupted.

"Too late! But as I was saying, Tera has gone on more dates than I have. I don't really think it's important right now, especially since Tera will probably mock me about it later", he said, looking at his plate awkwardly.

"Hmm. Aren't dates all about getting to know each other? You shouldn't be shy about it. You're with me", I said smiling.

"Fine. Only because you're cute. I've only been on four dates, and they've all lead nowhere", he started, "Turns out they actually had someone else, or just thought I was easy and wanted to end our date at home", he said, slowly shrinking into his chair.

"You mean they wanted you to take them home?", I asked slightly confused.

That just made him feel more uncomfortable, at least from what I sensed. What could he mean- oh.

"Oh, you mean how Tera is always bothering us about it?", I said. There was also the slave mission, but I'd rather not mention that. Somehow relating it to Tera is more natural.

"Yep", he said.

"I don't see anything wrong with that", I said smiling, "If they didn't appreciate your personality, bad for them".

That seemed to cheer him up, "Well, we should probably eat. We'll talk after we feel stuffed".

—

After eating we started to talk. Fears, favorite things, pet peeves…

"I'm just saying, when you use the force to lift things without telling me, I feel like I'm being haunted", said Nyx.

"And I'm just telling you that ghosts don't exist", I responded.

"Plus, you keeping that acting book at Tera's reach gives ME nightmares", I replied.

"Hey! It's not my fault she walked in when we were practicing for our mission", he defended.

We started laughing for a few seconds before calming down, "Well, since you invited me on this date, what would you say goes next?", I asked.

"I'd say this is the moment I take you home and we say our farewells. But since we live in the same house, I guess we could go home and watch a movie?", he said, shrugging.

I laugh slightly and answer, "Sounds like you've got this whole dating thing figured out".

"Hey! I'm not the one that's never gone on a date", he said laughing too, "And well, speaking of. I'm pretty sure neither of us have ever dated another person and, I'd like to give it a shot with you", he said, shifting in his seat.

Did that mean he wants me to be his girlfriend? He asked it so strangely.

"If you mean, 'Do I want to be your girlfriend?' Then yes, I'd love tp give it a shot with you", I said smiling.

And this is when I officially get rid of everything that connected me to the Jedi. I feel like I'm doing something wrong yet at the same time, it feels refreshing.

'Uh. Teenage emotions are so annoying. Stop feeling relieved and instead try being angry!', I heard the Son say.

Right, I forgot about him.

"Re-Really? I mean great! That's great! I'll call Tera and tell her we've finished up here and that I'll give her the keys tomorrow", he said, smiling, from what it seems he won't be able to stop smiling any time soon.

He left for a minute to call Tera.

Guess I made the right decision. Hopefully I'll still feel that way in the morning.

He came back, "Alright, Tera says it's about time", he said.

I roll my eyes, "You told her? Great, now instead of bothering us about dating she'll bother us about getting married", I said laughing while Nyx closed the door to the restaurant.

"Oh no! You're right! I've made a horrible mistake!", Nyx exclaimed in an exaggerated way.

He's so adorable. I'm glad he invited me tonight. Now time to watch a movie back home! 13px;"He's so adorable. I'm glad he invited me tonight. Now time to watch a movie back home!

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I'm terrible at writing scary stories so, no Halloween special. Feel free to leave a review and yes I'm horrible at summaries.**

 **Have a nice day! :)**


End file.
